Chained by Candy Wrappers
by iamselena
Summary: Neville visits his parents after the war. Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, roses, lunch and a one-sided conversation.


****_o_

_o_

_o_

**Chained by Candy Wrappers**

_o_

_o_

_o_

Neville Longbottom paused to catch his breath as he reached the fourth floor after a tedious climb of the rickety staircase. For nearly eighteen years, he has been visiting St. Mungo's with his formidable grandmother, and he knew this floor like the back of his hand. He smiled at the Healer who was checking the sleeping form of Gilderoy Lockhart, his former (and not a very good one) Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as he entered the Janus Thickey ward.

"Oh, hello, Neville," the Healer said with a warm smile. "How have you been? My, you've grown so much since I last saw you!"

"I'm doing great, thank you," he responded easily. "Yeah. I think I've grown another inch or two. How's Professor Lockhart doing these days?"

The Healer smiled affectionately at her snoring patient. "He's doing well, actually, answering more and more fan mails these past few weeks. His memory seems to be improving much. Only one can hope that he'll remember everything soon." She straightened up and looked at Neville. "Anyway, your parents haven't had lunch yet. I was going to bring them up a tray. Would you like one, too?"

"I would love to," Neville said sincerely, slightly abashed. "I'll help—"

"Oh, no, it's all right, dear," the Healer waved said, stopping his protests. "You go spend your time with your mum and dad. They'll be delighted, especially your mother," she added, her twinkling eyes looking the bouquet of roses Neville was clutching in his right hand.

"Thank you very much."

After the Healer left the ward, Neville gingerly walked towards the last two beds. Two frail, sleeping bodies were tucked under thick comforters, and Neville could see the vase full of withered flowers he had brought the last time he visited with his grandmother. Augusta Longbottom didn't know that her grandson was visiting St. Mungo's, for she thought he was out with his friends and the majority of the wizarding community at Hogsmead, still celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord.

It's been a week since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, and the celebrations have still yet to be ceased. But despite the constant festivity and merry-making, those who were directly involved in the war were still recuperating physically, as well as emotionally.

Neville was one of them.

As he made a move to change the withered flowers with his fresh roses, Alice Longbottom opened her eyes. Her frail, thin figure sat up slowly, her eyes showing no recognition as they drifted over her son.

Neville could've cried right then and there. "Hi, Mum," he said cheerfully, showing no sign of sadness. "I've brought you some roses." He presented the bouquet to his mother, who looked at it with empty eyes. A minute later, she tentatively took it from Neville, and laid it on her lap. She looked at Neville again.

"Would you like me to put it in a new vase?" Neville offered, taking note of the dusty vase containing the withered flowers.

No answer.

As Neville moved to take the bouquet from his mother's unresisting hands, Frank Longbottom woke up. "Oh, hi Dad," Neville greeted, moving from Alice's bed to Frank's. Neville smiled at his father, but he didn't utter a word of recognition. Instead, Neville bestowed a swift kiss on his father's sunken pale cheek. "You're looking better today," the younger Longbottom said softly, taking in his father's pallor.

Neville grimaced when he conjured a funny looking vase and placed it on the table between his parents' beds. He muttered an Aguamenti charm and the vase immediately filled with clean water. Relieved that he didn't messed up that simple spell (despite his friends' insistent claims that he did improved tremendously with his spells), Neville made himself comfortable by sitting on the foot of his father's bed, while at the same time, facing his mother's bed.

He chatted about inconsequential things—like how Professor McGonagall still terrifies him; how the streets are littered with so many streamers after endless hours of celebrating; or how red Ron Weasely's hair is— while trying to work up to just simply tell everything that he is feeling after the war.

The Healer then entered the room wheeling a trolley loaded with lunch meant for the family. Simple ham sandwiches, an apple tart, strawberries and pumpkin juice were brought in, whetting Neville's appetite. After helping Neville feed his parents, the Healer left the room with her trolley, but not before leaving a handful of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

Upon eating the sugary treat, Neville helped his mother make chains from the candy wrapper, while his father simply sat on the edge of his bed, watching them with nearly lifeless eyes. Neville's job was to place a sticking charm on the wrappers his mom wants to be in her chain.

Neville breathed in deeply, not knowing how to start this possibly one-sided conversation. His mind worked as he joined a green candy wrapper with a pink one with a flick of his wand. "Hey, Mom, Dad," he began, his voice quivering slightly at the onslaught of emotions raging through him. "Um, Grandma's not with me today. She didn't know I was coming here, or else she'd have insisted on coming too." He took another deep breath. "Actually, I wanted time alone with you both. I've got loads of news I'd want to tell you. Good news."

He paused, then smiled a little. "That was probably an understatement, but it really is good news. Fantastic, wonderful news." The joy among the other emotions suddenly bubbled out, igniting a smile on his beaten face. "Voldemort's dead. Harry Potter finally defeated him, Mom… Dad." Neville closed his eyes, reliving that last battle in his mind. "It's over. Decades of war are now over."

Anger now suddenly appeared amidst the pain and sorrow. "But that war took a lot of things from me. It took my chance of having a normal life. It took the lives of my closest friends. But most of all, it took my parents and the life I should have had— with you both." It took every control Neville's got to not break down and continue. He gulped soundly and looked at his mom, who was still pairing up bubblegum wrappers, while he continued on to stick them together. The chain was slowly getting longer—blues, pinks, yellows and green dotted the pristine white sheet. His father looked at them, his gaze never wavering.

"I know I should be happy, but this victory is rather bittersweet. So many died, Mum, Dad. Fred, Remus and Tonks—gosh, they just had a baby. Little Teddy. They'll never have the chance to know him and see their son grow." A tear silently dropped on his trembling hands, but Neville kept on sticking and chaining, while his mouth never ceased on talking. "So many died… I see them all the time. So much pain. So much… hurt."

At that word, Neville broke down. Days, maybe even years of emotions, surged through him and released at the assault of tears. Tears shed for friends, his family, for himself, for what-could-have-beens and for a life he'd never experienced with a family.

He cried like a baby, noisily, unceasing. His big body trembled and sobs racked his frame, his chest heaving. Tears leaked slowly and tracked down his flushed cheeks, his face contorted with grief.

For what seemed like an eternity later, Neville felt something on his shoulder. With his nose streaming, he looked up and stared into his father's now-grey eyes. Neither a sign of recognition nor a spark of familiarity shown in his eyes, but Neville swore there was something in them. The hand on his shoulder felt solid and comforting. A minute passed, and the colorful candy wrapper chain was presented to Neville, held up by his mother. Neville took it carefully, tears clouding his vision again. His mother's hand rested on his son's, and Neville gripped it tightly. Even though he knew that his parents were driven into insanity and could never come back, Neville knew that in that moment, he was heard and understood.

Pain was gone.

In its place was love.

* * *

_I love Neville immensely, and my heart goes out to him and his parents. So here's a tribute to one of the greatest wizards and his family. Thanks for reading and pwetty puh-lease review. :) *hugs*_


End file.
